


If Only

by bunnnyish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyish/pseuds/bunnnyish
Summary: "Just give me some time... Please?"It took everything in you to hide your feelings for Bang Chan. It took a glance for somebody to find out. It took your entire heart when he figured it out. Your a struggling college student with 9 best friends and it so happens that you have secret feelings for one of them. It takes a team to hide a secret, but a mistake to reveal it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard, days continued on and your feelings for Bang Chan continued to grow and each second became difficult to be around him. Your innocent joyful feelings that you get when you were around him manifested into a strong love and out of fear of him finding out, you decided to hide it. When he made you laugh you would hide your blushing face with your hands, when you noticed you were staring at him for too long you brushed it off as dozing out, and when the boys started to suspect something you reasoned that you and Bang Chan were just really close friends. 

Until one day, Hyunjin had gotten into your phone. He noticed your home lock screen was a cropped picture of you and Bang Chan and he gave you a look for it. When you realized what he had seen, you quickly pulled him to the side. 

“Listen- I can explain.” You panicked. 

“You like him.” Hyunjin blurts out, you were quick to cover his mouth with the ends of your sleeves and nodded your head frantically. 

“Shhh!!!” Your panic grew, your hands shaking as your eyes started to water. Hyunjin realizes your anxiety and quickly holds you by the shoulders. “It’s okay.. relax, relax… I won’t tell him.” Hyunjin reassures you as you started to take deep breaths in attempt to calm you down. 

“It’ll be our secret..” Hyunjin tells you, he ruffles your hair for a second before fixing it and pats your shoulder. “You good now?” He asked and you gave a firm nod before returning to the boys who didn’t notice you two were gone. 

~

Morning came one day and you were meeting with the boys to get some coffee and breakfast. You got yourself ready and since it was cold out you decided to wear black skinnies, a mustard turtleneck, and your long warm coat. 

The boys had gotten there earlier than you and motioned you over once you were in the cafe. You sat between Hyunjin and Bang Chan and the boys welcomed you and teased you for being late. “Sorry- I woke up later than usual today.” You reasoned. You turned to Bang Chan and noticed him staring at the barista behind the bar. You noticed his calm and soft smile, the twinkle in his eyes. 

“Lee-yah. You wanna know why we wanted to meet here?” Changbin called you, a teasing smirk on his face. You glanced at Hyunjin who gave you a nervous look before returning your attention back to Changbin. 

“Cause our Bang Chan hyung has a crush on the barista.” He teased, you glanced at Bang Chan and noticed the slight blush growing on your face. You felt Hyunjin squeeze your knee as you took a while to respond. You forced a smile and gently nudged at Bang Chans arm to tease him. “Ohhh~~” You managed to say without having your emotions show. 

The boys kept teasing Bang Chan on his small crush on the barista. She’s cute, dressed warmly due to the warm weather, hair neatly curled and tied into a low ponytail, makeup: natural and soft. You could tell why she caught Bang Chan's eye. But your heart sank, you felt uncomfortable sitting next to him and you tried your best not to show your negative feelings. 

You glanced over at Hyunjin who was looking at you this entire time. He sighed and gently rubbed at your shoulder. You leaned toward him and whispered in his ear. “Did you know?” You questioned, he gave you a reluctant nod. “Sorry- “ He starts, “I didn’t know you like him and we planned this day prior to you telling me.” You released another sigh before shaking your head. “It’s okay- can you trade seats with me?” 

Hyunjin looked at the boys before switching seats with you, this motion made the other give you a look of confusion; especially Bang Chan when he watched you two exchange words he could not hear. “That chair is uncomfortable.” You reasoned and the boys simply nodded and resumed their private businesses. 

“You should go talk to her.” Jisung spoke, everyone's attention now on Bang Chan. “Go order us some drinks and food and use that opportunity to talk to her!” Felix suggests and the boys agreed. “Just get us whatever and talk to her hyung.” I.N chimed in and Bang Chan just smiled in embarrassment before rubbing his hands against his jean covered thighs. “I can do this!” He hummed and the boys laughed as they all watched him nervously walk up to the counter. 

You couldn’t bear to watch so you quickly grabbed your phone and decided to change your home screen. You were hesitant at first but before any of the boys could look at what you were doing, you quickly changed it to a picture of your cat. Hyunjin watched all of this before releasing a chuckle, you quickly responded by hitting his knee with yours before both of you laughed softly to yourselves. 

Bang Chan walked back with a wide grin on his face, the boys teased him by mimicking his grin. “I got to talk to her.” Bang Chan commented, receipt on his hand and you could see the vivid numbers written at the back. “She has nice handwriting too” You thought as the boys silently but failed to do so, cheered. You watched silently as the boys danced in their seats before noticing the barista come with your drinks with a tray. Bang Chan quickly shot up from his seat and grabbed the heavy tray from her delicate hands and placed it carefully on the table. The barista gave Bang Chan a soft and shy smile before returning back to the bar, Bang Chan starred at her as she walked back. 

“Alright drinks!” The boys cheered, Bang Chan snapped back to reality and quickly picked up one of the cups and handed it to you. He was confused at first with the switched seating arrangements but he didn’t question it. “For you, Lee~” He gave you a big smile as you took the cup. “Thank you..” You said softly, almost shyly and you quickly took a sip, tasted the sweet whip cream, and relaxed. You cursed yourself in your head for reacting that way and hated that Bang Chan knew you well. You hated bitter and strong coffee, you’d only tolerate it if you really need the pick up. 

“Why does she get her own drink!” Felix complains, you laughed softly to his reaction. “You know she doesn’t like bitter coffee.” Bang Chan reasoned and gave you a wink. You cursed yourself even more as it made you swoon. Hyunjin just laughed to himself and you responded by giving him a glare.

The boys quickly devoured the food and coffee that Bang Chan had ordered. You weren’t as hungry as the boys and simply enjoyed your own drink slowly. Hyunjin pointed to some of the dishes and asked if you wanted and you shook your head. Without realizing, you noticed that the boys finished and they were ready to head out and continue the day. Luckily Bang Chan had ordered the drinks to go and you decided to carry it out and bring it with you. As you and the boys exited the cafe you noticed Bang Chan stayed back to talk to the barista. 

“Look at him, already whipped.” Lee Know teased as the boys watched from the distance. You decided not to look, knowing that you would get even more hurt from the view. “So what now?” You questioned, sipping at your coffee and the boys looked at you and shrugged their shoulders. “The only plan today was to help Chan get the girls numbers” The boys nodded, “Which he successfully did, look at them laughing.” On impulse, you looked and saw how cute and happy they interacted. You quickly looked away before taking another sip of your coffee. 

“We might go back to the dorms.” Seungmin hummed as Bang Chan had exited the cafe and caught up to you guys. “Guys… I am so happy” he cheered and the boys cheered along with him. You were used to how loud they were so you watched from the back, a soft smile on your face. 

~ 

You’ve been talking Hyunjin for a while now, ever since he found out your secret crush on Bang Chan, he’s been keeping tabs on you. 

“Are you okay?” You hear Hyunjins tired voice through the phone. He texted you earlier asking what you were doing and you told him that you were staying up tonight to study. The next second Hyunjin was calling you.

“I’m… okay..” You spoke softly, you heard a chuckle through the other end of the phone. “You’re not.” Hyunjin says, you could hear him moving in his bed. “But I have to be.” You reasoned, placing the pencil down before grabbing your phone and crawling into your bed. 

“You don’t have to be-“ Hyunjin started, “It’s okay to be not okay, you’re sad.” He continued, you could feel your chest tighten and your eyes getting watery. “It’s okay to cry.” Hyunjin spoke once more, his words slurred by his sleepiness. 

“Thanks Hyunjin..” You spoke softly to the phone, you heard him make a sound and you understood that it was his attempt to respond. You giggled when you realized that he had fallen asleep. 

“Goodnight.” You spoke once more before hanging up. 

~

You arrived at school early to start studying. You had fallen asleep after ending the call with Hyunjin and your exam was coming up the next day. You settled yourself at the school’s library and started to study before someone was putting their stuff in front of you. You looked up to see a tired Bang Chan attempting to smile. 

“Exam?” You questioned and Bang Chan nodded. You moved your stuff to make more room for him as he situated himself. “I haven’t talked to you in a while.” Bang Chan spoke, his voice raspy from just waking up. “How’ve you been?” He questioned. 

“I’m just going..” You admitted, “ Just dealing with school, new emotions, and all of that..” You continued, Bang Chan looked up at your words. “New emotions?” He raised a brow. 

You didn’t want to admit what was actually going on but you somehow tried to convey your feelings without confessing them. “Just.. new emotions.. I’m experiencing something I’ve never dealt with before and it’s been difficult.” You nodded, “what is it?” Bang Chan questioned and you tried your hardest to not grimace. 

“Feelings of being unmotivated, like I can’t be myself around others.” You looked down at your notebook, “like I’m trapped in a box and I can’t find a way to get out.” Bang Chan looked at you with concern and reached out to gently rub your arm. 

“It’s just..” You continued, unable to explain. “I have feelings for someone, I’m not ready to tell them and he has feelings for someone else.” You admitted. 

“I..I’m sorry.” Bang Chan spoke, he saw the raw emotions on your face as you tried your hardest to not cry in front of him. He could tell that you’re hurting but he didn’t know how to comfort you. “It's not only that but I’m just struggling mentally and school is getting harder and harder as days go by and I feel like I’m by myself.” You explained.

“You’re not by yourself, I’m right here with you. If you ever feel discouraged or unmotivated, call me. I’ll help you even if it means just having me there.” Bang Chan offered you a soft smile and you almost cracked and broke down from his words. 

“And whoever this guy is, he’s missing out on how much of a great girl you are.” Bang Chan continued. “Tell me who he is, I’ll knock some senses into him.” He balled up his fist and flexed his muscles. 

“Thanks Channie…” You hummed before going back to your work. 

~

“I didn’t know.” Bang Chan spoke, the boys were back at the dorms and ever since you opened up to him, he doesn’t know how to feel. 

“Didn’t know what?” Hyunjin spoke, occupied with his phone as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. “That Lee has a crush on someone. “ The boys perked up and looked at Bang Chan. Hyunjin kept his eyes on his phone. 

“And she told me that he doesn’t like her back!” He said, the boys looked surprised and Hyunjin just released a sigh. “Yeah.. It's like that.” 

“Wait you know?” I.N spoke, Hyunjin had finally looked up from his phone and looked at the boys. “I found out on accident, I was on her phone without her knowing.” Hyunjin explained. 

“Did she tell you?” Felix questioned and Hyunjin nodded his head. “Who is it?” They asked. 

“Out of respect to Lee, I’m not going to tell who it is. She’s not ready to confess or admit to her feelings. If I tell you it’ll be an insult to Lee.” Hyunjin spoke, his playful demeanor gone. 

“And she’s not doing so well either so if we all suddenly asked her who she likes, I feel like she’ll break. She almost had a panic attack when I found out. “ He continued, the boys nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Wait, since when were you two close?” Lee Know teased and Hyunjin gave him a hard glare. “She opened up to me and we got close.” Hyunjin shrugged his shoulders. After the conversation the boys left to go to their own rooms. Bang Chan returned to his and flopped his body on the bed. He got a notification from the barista but he didn’t pay no mind. After hearing how close you were to Hyunjin, he felt bothered and kind of upset. 

You two were close, you were friends before he met the other boys and even though you two didn’t hang out as much he thought that he was always the person you’d run too when needed. “Why isn’t she talking to me?” Bang Chan thought to himself, he scrolled through his photos and found old pictures of the two of you back in high school. It was his birthday and you planned a surprise party and smashed his cake into his face. He smiled at the old memory.

He tried to brush off his bothered emotions by replying to the barista but the thought of you relying on Hyunjin more than him was at the back of his mind and he couldn’t find a reason or the will to let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the late update, I was preoccupied with personal matters. I hope everyone is okay! Remember to stay at home and be safe; continue to practice social distancing! We can conquer boredom with reading/writing fanfiction! Be safe my friends <3

You were hanging out with Hyunjin on campus, you two had ended your classes at the same time and decided to meet in the middle. You felt bad that Hyunjin had to walk a bit since your agreed meeting area was closer to you but he told you it was okay and that he was starving.

Out of respect, Hyunjin didn’t ask you anything in regards to Bang Chan. He asked if you were okay mentally and you explained that you’ve slowly started to feel better. You distanced yourself from the boys but kept chatting with them via text. You explained that you needed to be alone since you were dealing with some personal issues and the boys understood.

“I’m starving.” Hyunjin groaned as you two seated yourself. You laughed with the amount of food he had bought but you didn’t tease him about it. You were satisfied with your small sandwich and coffee. You listened quietly as Hyunjin explained his final project. You watched as he described his concept for the show his department is hosting and he excitedly told you that you have to attend no matter what.

“No promises though.” You answered, he gave you a pout but shrugged his shoulders in understanding. “But try okay!” He cheered and you nodded your head. You two laughed for a bit as you caught up with each other. You were concerned when he said that he sprained his ankle during rehearsal but he’s fully healed now and you felt relieved. It’s been a while since you hung out with the boys and catching up with Hyunjin felt relieving and relaxing.

You rested your chin on the palm of your hand and glanced around the room and your eyes landed on a familiar figure. You were about to wave to gain his attention but Bang Chan had quickly walked over to the table where that barista was sitting. You bit your lip out of anxiety and quickly returned your gaze to Hyunjin who was looking at your direction.

“You okay?” He questioned, a concerned look washed over his face and you nodded firmly. “I’m okay.. I can do this.” You nodded, you started to distract yourself by stealing small bites from Hyunjin’s food. He retaliated by giving you a wide eye look before glaring. You two ended up laughing from his reaction as he fed you a couple bites.

“Thanks hyunjinnie.” You hum, reaching over to ruffle his hair. You looked down to see a notification from Felix. He had sent you a picture of you two laughing with a sad emoticon.

Freckle bOI:

[picture]

How come u hang out w him bUT NOT W US :C

Come here and sit with us, idiot.  
seen

You glanced up to see Felix happily making his way to your table. He situated himself right next to you and started to eat his food. Your lunch ended up with Felix teasing Hyunjin and Hyunjin complaining.

~

It’s been a while since Bang Chan had last seen you. He wondered if you were doing okay but figured that you would reach out once you needed him. But he found out that you were texting the boys on a regular basis and the last time you had texted him was a couple weeks ago. He felt bothered by this new information but he believed that he knew you best and remained calm from this situation.

Exam season is over and Bang Chan and the barista have been meeting up regularly ever since he got her number from the cafe. Luckily she goes to the same UNI as the boys and he would meet her in between classes. It so happened that one of his classes got canceled today and he used this opportunity to meet up with her.

They agreed to meet at the student center to eat some lunch and upon arriving he was happy to see her. He quickly made his way and sat next to her but you had caught his eye when he heard your familiar laugh. He noticed you sitting with Hyunjin, a gentle smile plastered on your face. He bit his inner cheek, annoyed that he saw you hanging with the boys when you haven’t contacted him in a while. His attention however was distracted when the barista had called his name.

He tried to have small talk with the barista, asking her about her day and classes but she didn’t seem all too attentive and more focused on her phone. While attempting to talk to her, he noticed how you would laugh with Hyunjin. Your soft smiles and giggles escaping your lips as Hyunjin exaggerates something. He cannot hear your conversation but he assumed that Hyunjin was telling you a story. He noticed the way you held onto your sandwich, nibbling away at your food and taking slow sips of your coffee as you kept your focus on the other man. He was in awe of how you and Hyunjin were able to talk for so long.

He glanced over at the barista and softly sighed to himself before glancing up. When you had reached up to ruffle Hyunjin’s hair he felt a pinch of jealousy within him. You weren’t keen on skinship unless you were super close to the other person, he remembered when you had explained to him that you try to restrain yourself from physical touch because in the past you were bullied on how friendly you could be.

“Hmm..” He hummed to himself, he bit his inner cheek out of retaliation and felt bothered that he couldn’t get the image of you having a great time with Hyunjin out of his head. Without realizing it, time had passed and the barista had packed her bags and told him that she had class. She quickly rushed off and before he could say anything he noticed Felix happily enjoying time with you and Hyunjin.

He realized he was jealous that you weren’t hanging out with him that day.

~

By the time the semester ended, most of the boys knew about your one-sided crush on Bang Chan. One day they all met you at the student center when you were alone and complained that you weren’t hanging out with them anymore and was only with Hyunjin. They teased and asked if you two were dating but you both rejected and refused the idea.

“It’s just…” You spoke, Hyunjin looked at the boys and glared. He told them previously that they shouldn’t push for an explanation but the boys demanded it and somehow ended up in this situation.

You glanced at Hyunjin before releasing a soft sigh. You looked at the boys and could feel the emotions run over you but you decided that they do deserve an explanation.

“The only reason I haven’t been hanging out lately is because I like Bang Chan.” You started, you saw the boys gasp. “I just needed time for myself to get over my one-sided feelings since he likes that girl from the coffee shop. I couldn’t bring myself around him.” You continued, “I’m sorry guys..”

You fumbled with your fingers and looked down at your lap. Hyunjin gently pats your shoulder before throwing an arm around you and before you knew it the boys cried.

“I’m so sorry!!” Changbin makes his way next to you, wraps his buff arms around your small frame and squeezes you. “I… We didn’t know!” The boy cried.

“We even invited you to the cafe..” Seungmin hums, the boys looked at you with regret and guilt washing over their faces. “No, it's okay!” You reasoned with them, “ You didn’t know.. Nobody did besides Hyunjin..” You continued. Changbin had released his grip on you and relaxed on the chair. I.N sighed to himself and the others quickly grimaced at their mistake.

“We’re sorry..” Jisung spoke up, reaching out to gently rub your arm. “I hope you could forgive us.” You gave the boys a reassuring smile before shaking your head.

“Of course, I wasn’t mad at you guys in the first place.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bang Chan had arrived at the dorm and he could feel the awkward air. He noticed some of the boys in the living room watching a movie while the others were in their rooms. He spent the day with the barista, they went shopping, watched a movie and ate out. He felt exhausted when he came home and all he wanted to do was just lounge around. 

“Hey boys.” He hums, the boys looked at him and smiled before returning their attention to the movie. Bang Chan made his way to the couch and asked what they were watching but they brushed him off to be quiet. “Okay then..” Bang Chan whispered to himself before returning to his own room. 

He threw his bags at the corner of the room before jumping onto the bed, he curled up and went on his phone and went through some social media. He noticed that you had posted on your story and he went to look at it. It was a picture of the park. Out of curiosity, he went on your page and saw that you posted a new picture. 

The picture was of you at the park having a picnic. You wore a beautiful dress and your hair was slightly curled and he noticed that you had some makeup on. 

[picture]

Had fun today~ Summer is here and enjoying some cold ice tea and pizza is a must~ 

Pic credit: To my fav bois: Hyunjin, Jisung, and Lee Know 

He laughed at your caption but noticed who you credited the picture from. He glanced back at your photo and noticed some of the boy's belongings at the corner of your blanket to hold it down. He pressed his lips together, annoyed that he wasn’t invited but he played it off since he was with the girl. 

“How does she have time to talk and hang out with them but not with me.” He thought to himself, he was frustrated because his best friend didn’t feel like one anymore. He was confused and angry at your actions and wanted an explanation but he kept it from himself. He grunted and sighed before rolling around in his bed. 

“Annoying..” He whispered to himself before getting up from his bed, changing into his gym clothes, and heading out of the room. 

Upon exiting, he saw the boys had finished the movie and started to clean up after themselves. After contemplating for a bit he awkwardly brought up you.

“So did you guys hang out with Lee today?” He questioned and Hyunjin, Felix, and Lee Know glanced at each other before responding. “Yah, she was off and wanted to hang out.” The boys answered. Bang Chan looked at the boys briefly before grabbing his gym bag and putting on his shoes. 

“Hyung where are you going?” 

I.N questioned. 

“Out.” 

~ 

After telling the boys how you felt about Bang Chan you felt free and relieved. You no longer have to worry about how the boys felt when you would decline their offer to hang out. They now understand why you started to decline and distance yourself from the group. If they ever wanted to hang out with you or talk, you were always a text or phone call away. 

Today was different, you weren’t buried in piles of work and your exam season is over. It’s the break and you felt like enjoying the outside since it’s something that you rarely do nowadays. You had texted the boys, excluding Bang Chan, if they wanted to hang out (there was a group chat without him). Some had texted you that they had made plans already and promised to make it up to you later. Lee Know, Hyunjin, and Jisung said that they were free and would gladly hang out with you. 

You were excited and quickly started to get ready. You four had agreed on going to the famous park and chill around and eat some food. You decided to put on some makeup and dress up. Thankfully you had just gone shopping and bought some new comfy clothes for the warm weather. You had quickly changed to a comfy, flowy black dress with little details of flowers decorating it and it ended above your knee. Your hair was in a bun so when you released it, it was slightly curled. You hummed in satisfaction as you twirled around in front of your mirror. You quickly packed your small purse, swung it over your shoulder, and slipped into your sandals and quickly made out of your apartment. 

“Hyunjinnie!” You yelled as you noticed the tall frame, the other boys appeared before you and you smiled. “Jisung, Lee Know oppa.” You greeted, the boys smiled and each of them gave you a hug. “Wow- you dressed up today!” Lee Know teased, you shook your head and giggled. You four quickly made your way onto the train and headed the way to park. 

Upon arriving, you guys quickly searched for an empty spot. Once reaching there, the boys had prepared a blanket for you guys to rest on. You settled your things down onto the corner to keep the blanket down before finding your comfy spots. 

“Pizza anyone?” You suggested and they cheered. You quickly grabbed your phone and ordered a pizza and some drinks. Jisung and Hyunjin said they saw a cafe nearby and went to get some drinks and sweets. Lee Know stayed behind to keep you company. 

“How have you been?” He questioned, laying down in the free space as he stared up at the blue sky. You looked at him and smiled, you sat comfortably, legs bent to the side and your palm resting on the blanket to balance yourself. “I’m better.” You responded. 

“That's good.” He peaked over to you, he noticed you sitting and he quickly removed the thin jacket he was wearing and placed it over your legs. You smiled at his gesture then proceeded to lay down next to him. “Sorry..” Lee Know started, you turned to look at him with a raised brow. “I didn’t know that you had feelings for him and we kept teasing him about the girl at the cafe.” He continued, you shook your head and focused your attention to the clouds above you. 

“It’s okay oppa. No one knew besides Hyunjin. I’m just not ready yet.” You hummed, Lee Know knew that with your answer it was best to change the subject. The next 20 minutes, you and Lee Kniw stared at the sky. You both were pointing out the different shapes the cloud made and you laughed at his imagination and perverted jokes. Soon enough the two boys returned with your drinks and as well as the pizzas. You and Lee Know cheered for the food and started to eat. 

“Lee-yah!” Hyunjin says excitedly, “Let me take your pictures.” He continued, Jisung and Lee Know agreed and quickly got off the blanket. You felt awkward as Hyunjin started to take your pictures. “Oh my god.. Be natural!” Jisung teased, he quickly came back to the mat and took Lee Knows jacket from your legs and massaged your shoulders. “Come one, just smile.” He said, giving you your sweet drink. You took a deep breath and placed the straw into your mouth and smiled. You posed differently as Hyunjin continued to take your pictures before the three came back and joined you at the blanket. 

“I don’t understand how you can do this Hyun Jin.” You said, feeling exhausted from posing as the boys looked at the pictures. “What are you talking about? It’s easy.” Lee Know teased. You rolled your eyes at his comment. The boys were chosen to be models countless times. They had good visuals and were comfortable to model or be in front of the camera. 

After the meal, you four had laid down comfortably on the blanket. Hyunjin had rested his head on Jisungs belly, while Jisung was on Lee Know. You sat there smiling, liking the view before Hyunjin had dragged you down and allowed you to use his chest/belly as your pillow. “Hehe..” You giggled shyly, covering your face with your hands. “Oh.. my god, you’re so weird” Hyunjin laughed, Jisung and Lee Know just watched. 

“Sorry… “ You commented, Lee Know just laughed at your cute remark and Jisung grabbed your phone. “Lets post some pics!” He cheered, you just allowed him to do his thing before closing your eyes and taking a rest. 

~

The boys had noticed you had fallen asleep and Hyunjin was quick to cover you with his jacket. They glanced at each other and took some pictures before chuckling. “What should we do..” Jisung sighed, he saw a text from Bang Chan and decided to ignore it for now. “Nothing..” Lee Know said.

“We just gotta let it be, I guess.” Hyunjin spoke, gently playing with your hair as he allowed you to rest. “Let’s enjoy this break without any more drama.” He continued. The boys agreed before getting comfortable on the blanket before falling asleep themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I hope everyone is being safe and responsible during this time of the year. Uni is getting tougher by the minute since everything got switched to online and personally I do not like it.


End file.
